Amour De Ma Vie
by SilentWriter987
Summary: The Senior and The Freshman. Church Camp. EClare
1. Chapter 1

New story. Been writing it in a notebook. Transferring it here. This fanfic is for all my readers. I don't anything except the plot. Enjoy.

* * *

"She'll be perfectly safe with us, we'll take great care of her, as we always do." The nun smiled at the woman reassuringly.

Helen Edwards gave a small smile in return. "I don't doubt that for a moment, Sister Anne." She turned to her daughter, who seemed to bursting with happiness and excitement.

Helen smiled genuinely this time. She remembered the first time she brought her daughter here. She had been five years old.

She loved it, loved learning about the Creator and his works. Always participating in class.

Ever since then, she brought her here. Every summer.

Her daughter was fifteen now, but still very naïve and pure. And Helen would keep it that way, until she was old enough to move out, get a job.

"Clare, I want you to behave." Clare looked at Helen, then they both burst out laughing. Helen needn't worry about Clare's behavior, since she never disrespected anyone, always followed rules.

She always behaved well. "Have fun, sweetheart."

"You're leaving your daughter in good hands." Sister Anne said proudly."I Know." Helen said. She stood up.

"I'll see you soon, Clarebear. Thanks, Sister Anne." She kissed Clare's forehead and left.

As soon as the door closed, Anne's face crumpled. Clare looked at her, concerned.

"Is there something wrong, Sister?"

"Your mom could burn a hole through me with that gaze!"

Clare laughed. "Mom's just protective, that's all." Anne nodded.

"I guess it's because I'm new here..." She said. "Anyway, it's great that you've been coming here to Church Academy for the past years. Most teenagers are either forced to go here or they just go here so that they can pass Senior Year, from what I hear..."

Clare nodded. "I think you're one of the few kids who actually _like_ going here." Clare smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

"I love learning about our Father, about the Bible. How can that _not_ be exciting?" Anne shrugged.

"Well, you better get something to eat, it's lunch time." Clare stood up.

"See you around, Sister!" Anne watched the girl leave with a smile. _'I think I like this girl...'_

* * *

Clare skipped down the long, narrow, stark-white halls. _'Another four months at Ca!'_ She hummed to herself and headed to the dining room. _'Life is great.'_

* * *

"This is what you get for skipping Religion Class. You need attend CA in order to graduate from high school." Cece Goldsworthy frowned disapprovingly at her only child.

He stared at her wordlessly. "Elijah, I'm talking to you. It would be nice if you'd answer."

"What do you want me to say?"

Cece sighed. She knew her son was a quiet, withdrawn boy, but that was no reason for him to ignore her when she talked to him.

"Have you been taking your meds?"

"Yes.."

"Okay then. Just pass this, Eli..."

His green eyes darkened. "You_ would've_ graduated, _would've_ enjoyed your summer, but no. You skipped Religion and used that time to do other '_stuff_ '."

She knew of her son's whereabouts, what he did. Smoking, drinking, sleeping with girls. And leaving them after he used them.

She sighed. He never had a girlfriend, never loved anyone. He was an emotionless, anti-social atheist. She had heard that whenever he slept with a girl, he never pleasured her, only himself, and when he was done, he'd leave her.

She sighed sadly. _'What drove him to be this way?'_

"Behave, I'm going now." He nodded. "Don't flunk this." She added firmly, she hugged him briefly, then walked away.

"You're luggage will be here later." She said, without looking back. She didn't, because she knew he didn't like public affection, or any thing like that.

Eli walked slowly towards the academy.

* * *

"Clare!"

"Mother Margaret!"

Clare smiled and ran over to hug the old nun. "You're back!" She said warmly. "Mm-hmmm.."

T"Well, I need to talk to you in my office.." Margaret said, pulling away. Clare blinked.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh no, Dear. Just.. Come with me."

She led the girl into a small office at the end of the hall.

"Please sit down." Clare sat down. "We have a new student."

"That's great!"

"Yes, but... How should I put this? He's.. different from the others. He..." _'How am I going to explain this to her?'_

"Normally, I wouldn't assign this to anyone, especially you, but.. I want you to tutor him in religion. He's an atheist, and he has to attend this school because he failed Religion at his school. Now he needs to stay here and pass religion in order to graduate from high school. By law. I only hope your mother won't get cross for me entrusting him to you.."

The lady took a deep breath.

"No! Mom loves helping people! She would want me to do the same." Margaret bit her lip.

"Of course."

Was it wise to entrust this rebel to Clare? She wouldn't want the boy to hurt Clare, considering his reputation with other girls.

Well, she'd make sure he wouldn't. She'd keep an eye on him. She wouldn't want sweet, naïve, kind-hearted Edwards to get hurt. At all.

"Well, if you see him around, introduce yourself."

"Mm-kay.."

Margaret smiled as she watched Clare leave. _'Lord be with them.'_

* * *

Clare ventured the halls, searching for him._ 'Hmmm...She didn't say what his name was, what he looks like..She said he's** different** so...'_

A few of her peers greeted her. She smiled at them.

They knew her as " Sweet Little Edwards" and "The Angel."

Clare sighed. Then she spotted a tall boy wearing black clothing and a frown. He had dark hair and tan skin. He had a menacing look, and was handsome.

Her heart skipped a beat. _'That must be him.'_ She walked up to him. He stared down at her. She smiled warmly.

"Hi. I'm Clare Edwards, and I'll be your tutor in Religion."

Eli stared at the petite girl in front of him. And smirked.

"Tu es mignnone."

"H-huh?"

She was startled by his voice. It was deep, dark... It sent chills down her spine. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest. She squeaked, blushing.

"I said,you're cute."

She turned an even darker shade of red.

"I-I-"

She squirmed out of his grip. She stared at his green eyes , filled with an emotion she didn't recognize. She regained her composure.

"W-we start tonight. In the garden, by the falls. At 8."

Then she remembered something.

"What's your name?"

"Eli.."

"Okay. See you tonight." She scampered away. Eli smirked.

_'This ought to be an interesting summer...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! I don't own anything.. R&R!

* * *

Clare rushed to her dorm, heart pounding wildly. She couldn't forget how he just pulled her to his chest like that. _'That's not appropriate, especially if you're strangers!'_

She took a deep breath._ 'Maybe he was just being friendly in his own way..'_ She smiled, reassured with the thought.

* * *

Mother Margaret wandered in the halls, searching for Eli. _'Where is that young man?_' She finally spotted him leaning against one of the lockers, smoking a cigarette.

Her eyes widened and she immediately approached him. His eyes were closed. "Young man!" Eli's eyes opened slowly, and he smirked.

She snatched the cigarette from him, throwing it in a nearby trash bin. She stared up at him, infuriated. "You come with me right now."

She led him to her office. "Sit down." He sat. She rubbed her temples.

"Why were you smoking? In here?" He stared at her.

"I wanted to."

"Don't you know that smoking here is prohibited? Your on sacred, holy ground! Near a church!" She stared into his eyes. He didn't answer. Just stared at her.

_'The hooligan doesn't even care!'_ She frowned. "Don't ever do that again." He nodded, trying not laugh.

She sighed, and sat down. "This you first warning. Next time, I'm calling your parents." She opened a drawer form her desk and rummaged through it. She took out a map and handed it to him. "So you can find your way around here..."

He folded the map and put in his pocket. "Anyway, the main reason I called here is because of your tutor. Who she is, what she looks like, that kind of thing. _And_ where you will be sleeping during your stay."

She cleared her throat. "You will be sharing a room with another. Since we established a rule that two people share one room."

She took out a clipboard and scanned it. Her eyes widened. _'No...'_

"The only room available is... Clare Edwards', your tutor.."

He nodded, a small smirk appearing on on his face. Margaret caught it, eyes narrowing. _'What is that young man planning? Why did he smirk?'_

She decided to not say anything about it. It wasn't her nature to be assuming, but there was something about the young man that wasn't right..

_'His energy doesn't feel right...'_

She decided to let it go._ 'Maybe I'm wrong... Maybe he just feels lonely and has a strange way of dealing with it... Or maybe... I don't know... '_ She handed him the keys to his dorm. "You may go..."

He left, a dark smirk on his face.

* * *

Clare stared out the window, gazing at the dark sky. _'I can't believe it's evening already! Doesn't time fly by when_ _you're enjoying yourself!'_ She giggled.

_'Better get ready for evening mass.'_ She changed into a sleeveless white that was below-the-knee and an apple green sweater. She put on the necklace her mother gave her. It had a tiny silver cross.

She gazed at her reflection. _'I guess this is presentable enough for church.'_

She slipped on a pair of white flats. And brushed her silky auburn curls. She smiled at her reflection, satisfied. _'This** is** presentable enough for the Lord..'_

Suddenly the door opened. Clare turned around, startled. Eli was standing by the door.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered, blushing.

"This is where I'm gonna stay."

"Mother Margaret told you to sleep here?"

"It was the only room available."

"O-oh.."

He scanned her body. Her eyes widened, and she turned crimson. He smirked, closing the door. Her heart thumped wildly.

He began stalking towards her. She backed away, frightened. He smirked, backing her up against the put his hands on either side of her shoulders, smirking.

She trembled, terrified. Lust glazed in his eyes. He leaned down, about to kiss her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch.

There was a knock on the door. Eli cursed and went to open the door.

A priest stood in front of him, frowning disapprovingly. "You missed mass..." He informed him coolly. "Supper's ready..." The priest walked away, shaking his head.

Eli glanced at Clare. She was still against the wall, traumatized by what just happened. He watched as he came to her senses and grabbed her Bible from the desk beside her.

She headed to the door. Eli blocked the exit with an arm. She stepped back, eyes widening in fear and confusion. He took her arm, pushed up her sleeve and ran a finger down her wrist.

She stood there, frozen, her heart racing. "So innocent..." He murmured. He was really beginning to freak her out. _'What's wrong with him? What does he want from me?'_

"I-I need to g-go.. I m-might miss s-supper. Mother might get angry if I d-don't go..."

He let her arm go, moving out of her way. She raced past him, pulling her sleeve down to her hand. He smirked darkly. _'You'll be mine... Soon...'_

* * *

"You're late for supper..."

Clare looked down. "I'm sorry, Mother.." Margaret nodded, knowing there must be a good reason why she was late. _'But usually.. She isn't.. What could be the cause of her tardy?'_

Clare sat down. She was trembling. "You missed mass, Clare.." Her peers stopped eating and stared at her. "Why?" Clare gulped.

"I... I fell asleep.." Margaret stared at her. "You didn't hear the bell?" Clare nodded. "I'm sorry, I was really tired.. I don't know why.."

Margaret nodded, deciding to drop it. The students resumed eating. 'There must be something wrong...'

Clare walked through the hall, relieved supper was over. 'I shouldn't have lied like that...' She leaned against one of the lockers.

"Clare?"

Clare stood up. Mother Margaret stood in front of the petite girl, a serious look on her face.

"What was the real reason why you missed mass and were late for supper?"

Clare looked down. She felt tears gather in her eyes. She sniffed.

"I-I-"

* * *

So here's the second chapter! Sorry for the delay. Will be posting a lot of stuff on Friday. I have no school on Friday! :) What do you think Clare will say? Find out on the 3rd chapter of ADMV!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter... Sorry if I haven't been updating. Been real busy. Anyway, R&R!

* * *

"She was tutoring me..." Margaret and Clare turned to look at the guy who spoke, startled.

" ..."

Eli shoved his hands in his pockets, staring at Clare, a small smirk on his face. Margaret looked at Clare, an eyebrow raised.

"Is that true, Clare?" Clare nodded. Margaret looked at Eli suspiciously. "Alright then..." She said slowly. "Good night... I'll see you both tomorrow at breakfast... _Early_..." Clare blushed, nodding.

She walked away. Clare looked down. _'Why'd he help me?'_

She slowly looked up, hoping he left. _'Oh no..._' He was right in front of her, staring at her. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for saving me..."

"You owe me.."

"W-what?"

He stared at her, a dark look on his face. _'But he's the one that made me late! And he says I** owe** him something!'_

She frowned. "I appreciate that you - "

"I'm _not suggesting_ that you owe me something. I'm _telling_ you that you owe me something..."

She stepped back, frightened by his cold tone and the dark look on his face. He smirked._ 'Such a timid girl...'_

he finally gathered the courage to speak. She spoke in a shaky voice. "And that s-something is...?"

He took a step towards her, eyes darkening with some emotion she didn't recognize. She gulped. _'What does he want? Does he want to hurt me or something?'_

He leaned in close to her face. Her eyes widened. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"Je veux te baiser..."

She blinked. "W-what? What does that mean? I don't understand - "

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She squeaked, cheeks pinkening. She looked up at him, eyes wide with fear. _'What does he want? What's his problem? Is he nuts or something?!'_

He leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear. She looked down,whimpering. He let go of her, then began walking away. She opened her eyes. She was shaking.

He really frightened her. She didn't know what he wanted. She didn't understand what he said earlier. She shook her head, then inhaled. Her heart was beating wildly.

_'What just happened?'_

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about Mr. Goldsworthy..."

Anne rolled her eyes. Mother Margaret just wouldn't stop about Eli Goldsworthy.

"Marge, I'm sure you're overreacting..."

Margaret frowned. "I am not. Father Connors caught him_ staring_ at Clare all through supper... I can't believe I did not notice that!"

Anne laughed. "Than he probably likes her. Big deal."

"He was staring at her in an_ inappropriate_ way..."

"What way, Marge? I think you're hallucinating. Eli doesn't seem bad. Maybe he's just misunderstood I'm sure his intentions are innocent. I think he likes her and just wants to be her friend. You're too paranoid..."

"I'm pretty _damn_ sure his intentions_ aren't_ innocent! "

Anne stared at her, shocked. Margaret sighed. "I'm sorry..."

Anne snorted. "You just swore in a church... In a place near a church." She chuckled. "That's pretty damn - "

"_Anne!_"

Anne laughed. The old woman sighed. "I'm sure his intentions aren't innocent! I just know it..."

"It isn't like you to judge a person before -"

"I know, I know. I just have a feeling that 's intentions are..."

"Are?"

"Lustful..."

* * *

"_Omigosh_, Clare! Are you okay?"

Clare looked up, startled. A slim girl with long blonde hair was running towards her. She pulled Clare into a hug. She let go when Clare didn't hug back.

Rebecca "Becky" Baker, one of her best friends at Church Academy. She was also a devoted Christian. "Clare... Are you alright? Coz I saw - "

"I-I'm fine, Becky."

The young woman frowned. "Are you sure? I saw you with some guy earlier. You look pretty scared. Did he hurt you or something? Coz I can tell Mother Marga - "

Clare forced a smile. "I'm fine. We were just rehearsing..."

Becky raised an eyebrow. "Rehearsing?" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Clare gave a strangled laugh. "Yeah... Just rehearsing for the play on Monday..."

"Oh... The one where we act as some person from the Bible and -"

"Yeah, _that_ play..."

"But... You look... _Terrified_. And pale... And you're shaking.. Want me to take you the clinic or something?"

"No...He was just... A _really_ good actor..."

"What character did he play? Which characters did - "

"Tamar and Amnon."

"Oh, I see. I get why you picked them. To show incest that is wrong...And...I get it, I get it.." She smiled.

"Yeah, that's it.. He just played him so well... It was as if I was really Tamar and he was Amnon. It kinda freaked me out." She gave a nervous chuckle.

"He's a really great actor..."

"Oh... We'll see on Monday...Well, I gotta go. Me and Luke have to meet our parents later... Gonna watch some play.." She thought for a moment.

"Wanna come? We'll be right back here after the play."

"Uh, I can't... I have to do something important later... Tutor someone... Don't wanna disappoint Mother Margaret..."

"Alrighty then.. See ya later, Clare!"

Clare she watched her friend leave, feeling relieved and guilty for lying to her._ 'I need to stop lying...'_

She sighed. _'But how?'_ She rubbed her temples. _'And it's all because of that Eli guy... What does he want from me? Why can't I tell anyone I'm scared? Why am I lying?'_

* * *

"Now why would you think his intentions are lustful? Is it because of his appearance, or the way he carries himself?"

"Yes, a little because of his appearance..." She frowned . "I know his intentions aren't innocent, Anne. I just know it..."

Anne shook her head. "Marge, I think he's just a lonely guy who wants a friend. And Clare is really nice and friendly. She's nice to everyone. So, naturally, Eli would like her." Margaret wasn't convinced. "Trust me, Anne. Is intentions are anything but innocent..." Anne sighed.

_'And I just need something to prove it...I don't want him to hurt her... I'll be damned if anything happens to that girl...'_

* * *

Well, that was a terrible chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading...


	4. Chapter 4

Clare slowly walked through the halls. She was in no hurry to be in her dorm. She knew Eli would be there, waiting for her. With that smirk that made her heart race every time.

When she finally reached the door, she hesitated. Should she really open it?

She bit her lip, paling. Maybe not. He might be in there, waiting for her. Hiding behind the door or under the bed.

She laughed nervously, deciding that was ridiculous. Why would be hiding under the bed? She sighed and twisted the door knob with a shaky hand. She peered inside. The light was on, but no one was there. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was probably waiting in the gardens.

She glanced at her wall clock. Seven-thirty. Plenty of time to freshen up. Change her clothes and brush her hair. She smiled and hummed as she closed he door behind her. She removed her sweater and tossed it onto her bed. She removed her skirt and tossed it onto the bed.

She opened her closet and grabbed a fluffy green towel. _'Time for a shower! I'm sure he wouldn't mind waiting for a few minutes...' _She clutched her towel and turned around. She screamed as smirking Eli stood in front of her, his eyes dark. "W-what are you doing in here? I t-thought you were in the gardens! Waiting for me so we could study!"

Eli chuckled darkly. "And what made you think that?"

Clare's cheeks turned red and quickly wrapped the towel around her body. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. "I sleep here too, don't I? I live here too, don't I?" Clare shook her head, she wasn't having it.

"I bet you knew you knew I was coming in!"

"And why would you think that?" He said, smirking. He took a step towards her. "Did you want me to know you were coming in?" Clare's cheeks turned redder and her sparkling blue eyes widened to the size of golf balls. "N-no! Of course not! I would have never taken off my clothes if I knew you were here!"

"You know," He said huskily, taking another step towards her. "You're really cute when you're flustered and mad..." She backed away. "Don't come any closer..." She whimpered, her eyes wide with fear. He smirked and stalked towards her. He loved the way she was backing away from him.

He stopped moving when her back hit the wall. "W-what do you want from me?" She whimpered. He chuckled darkly. "_Je veux te_ _baiser_."She frowned. "I-I don't understand." He placed a hand on her waist, and leaned in close to her face.

Clare held her breath. She began to panic. He was so close their faces almost touched! He was so close that she could smell his cologne! He lowered his head till he was facing her neck. Clare bit her lip, she could feel his hot breath blow against her sensitive skin.

Her eyes widened as she finally realized his intentions. He wanted to do the _unspeakable_ with her. She whimpered. "P-please don't..." Eli kissed the soft skin of her neck lightly, then smirked against it._ 'So she finally gets it, eh?' _He continued to kiss her neck softly, feeling his jeans tighten.

He groaned, his kisses getting a bit rough. "E-Eli... P-please don't.." Clare whimpered. Her grasp on her towel loosened and it slipped out of her hands, falling to the floor. Eli smirked. _'Finally...' _Clare squeaked. "M-my towel! I'm only in my undergarments! Eli, please let me go! I need to get my towel!" _'And get out of here...'_

"Why should I let you go, when you don't want me to?"

"I want you to let go..."

"You're not trying to fight me off, now are you? You should be screaming for help by now..."

Clare squirmed as he continued to kiss her neck and throat. Why wasn't she fighting him off? _'He might hurt me if I do... I know... I'll scream.. Oh wait, I can't.. The rooms here are soundproof...' _Eli stopped kissing her and looked up at her. "Wrap your legs around me."

"W-what?"

"Do it..." He growled. She complied, and he smirked. She could feel something hard press against her thigh, and she gasped. He just smirked at her. Clare ignored the thing pressing against her thigh and looked up at him with fear and innocence in her blue eyes. "Eli... Please let me go... We have to study... I don't w-want to get in trouble with mother Margaret... A-and-"

"You owe me this..."

"I don't owe you my, my - "

"Your virginity, your purity, your _innocence_?" He gave a cold, dark chuckle. "Don't worry, you'll still be innocent after this, just not a virgin anymore. I have a lot to do to you, and I have all the time in the world to do so. You'll still be innocent, there's a lot you don't of yet..."

Clare whimpered. So he really was gonna do the unspeakable to her. This would outrage and disappoint and disgrace her family and the people at CA for sure. She would be an embarrassment to the family, a shame. Especially to the Almighty. Clare's heart pounded. Was Eli psycho or something? A rapist and a pyscho?

Now she really regretted accepting Mother Margaret's offer. She should have believed the nun. She should have screamed for help when he said she owed him something. Why did she always think there was some good all people? Now she was trapped with this psycho, in a soundproof room, who wanted to rape her.

Clare 's eyes widened. He was going to _rape_ her.

"Y-you can't! You would be raping me!"

Eli just laughed coldly. "Sweetheart, it isn't rape if you're enjoying it." Clare held back a sob. "I won't enjoy it! And after this, I'm gonna tell on you!" Eli's eyes darkened. Clare gulped. Oops. Wrong thing to say._ 'I should have just kept that thought to myself...' _

"Oh really, Clare? you won't be able to speak after I fuck your brains out..." Her eyes widened. "W-what?" He smirked. "Oh yes Clare, sometimes sex can make you speechless for a few days, _and_ you won't be able to walk. In your case, this is highly possible. A hundred percent possible. You look like the screamer type..."

Her eyes shimmered in confusion. "Screamer?" He smirked. "Yeah..." He said huskily. "You'll be screaming my name while I fuck you..." He chuckled, pressing his bulge deeper against her thigh. She sighed, defeated, tears in her eyes. She couldn't do anything. He was strong, she was fragile, small and weak. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Will... Will it hurt?"

He looked surprised, then raised an eyebrow, eyes dark. Clare blushed. "M-mother never explained the whole thing to me, and I guess she left out the part...She never said if it would hurt or not..." She wiped away her tears, shaking and pale.

"..."

He smirked. "Well, angel, it will hurt. For a while." Clare closed her eyes, wishing she could teleport herself to Mother Margaret's room, wishing she could disappear, wishing someone would come knocking on their door so she could be saved.

She sighed, and attempted to persuade him to let her go. "Please Eli. L-let me go.. I'll do anything... Anything but this..." She pleaded softly, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill. "I'll do all your homework for you, I'll even get you out of this school..."

He didn't respond. After a few moments of silence, he finally growled "I will take you tonight. I plan to fuck you till you can't speak anymore and until you can't _walk_ anymore..."

Clare whimpered softly. She was doomed. _'Someone help me...'_


End file.
